kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KevinVolkov
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Ikemen Muscle! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Evan1975 (talk) 20:48, January 6, 2019 (UTC) *Thanks for all your hard work with the infoboxes. I am not very good with those. But I'd like to ask that you perhaps do more cut and pasting with the old material because you are losing things like the wiki links [[]] and the country flags. Also we use the Japanese names on this wiki for consistency and not the Ultimate Muscle ones. So please use "Mantaro" instead of ""Kid Muscle", etc. Also, do you know how to put a section for the character's name in Japanese in the infobox? I think it is important. Thanks! evan1975 (talk) 20:22, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Reply: Sorry, I hope I am replying correctly? I've never edited on a Wiki before, so I'm still getting used to how things work . . . I do apologise about the names; I promise I'll stick to the Japanese names at this point. In regards to links, I can certainly add them from now on, but do you know how I create in-page links, like for references? Also, how do I link off-site in info-boxes? Apologies again! I'm sorry I made more work for you ^_^() 10:38, January 10, 2019 (UTC) :Well for example, instead of writing Mantaro Kinniku, you write Mantaro Kinniku and you get Mantaro Kinniku. For references, you normally do GOES HERE. Just ask me if you need to know how to do a specific thing. evan1975 (talk) 19:32, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Reply: Ah, no, I think I got that already, but thank you! I meant more for linking outside this wiki, as - in a few pages I've come across - people will link to say Wikipedia for certain terms or voice actors. I know how to do this in the article itself, but I was struggling to understand how to do this in the info-boxes. In terms of references, I meant how do I link say 1 in an article to the reference at the bottom, so - when clicked - it'll take the person automatically to the bottom of the page to see the reference itself, like on other wikis? RobinKnight (talk) 19:45, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Edit: Never mind! I've managed to find wiki pages that explain how to do these things. Thank you so much for your help, though, and sorry for any inconvience ^_^ Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Ikemen Muscle! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Evan1975 (talk) 21:12, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Re: Thank you Oh, thanks! I wasn't sure if it'd be acceptable or not. I found him to be a very interesting character to write about! I plan to eventually fix up his article later on and correct any mistakes unless someone beats me to it. I'm glad you liked it! I might even do some for a few of the other characters sometime if I'm able. It'd be my pleasure. I'm very much glad to see a wiki for the series! Joe Musashi (talk) 20:19, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with the wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 15:27, March 18, 2019 (UTC)